Ed Icarus: The Insane Crossover
'Ed Icarus: The Insane Crossover '''is a crossover special mainly featuring the popular Cartoon Network series, ''Ed, Edd n Eddy and the popular Nintendo videogame series, ''Kid Icarus. ''It will also feature some other characters from other TV Shows/Videogames such as ''The Powerpuff Girls, The Legend of Zelda, Ben 10, Sonic the Hedgehog ''etc. It first airs on MTV on December 20, 2019. Plot Part 1 The Eds' latest scam was being planned by the Eds themselves. Eddy thinks that their scam will be a huge success, Double D is worried that the scam will go down like almost all the other ones, and Ed seems like he doesn't really have a clue what is exactly going on. A few hours later, the Eds finished their scam, in which it reveals to be a huge slingshot, the meaning of it was thatit serves as a dangerous ride that cn launch you to almost anywhere in the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy suggests that the 3 of them should test out the slingshot, so the Eds got on the slingshot, but when the slingshot launched them, it launches the Eds very high in the sky, so high thet the Eds soon found themselves in a strange place known as Skyworld. While the Eds were looking around Skyworld, they see a huge castle, so they went there to see what is over there. Meanwhile inside that castle, a Goddess named Palutena was preparing lunch, she was with an angel named Pit. Palutena tells him that she is making Skyworld's famous and fancy roasted chicken. However, Pit said that he was not really into chicken and suggested some junk food like pizza, donuts, or cake. they soon heard the doorbell rang, Palutena asked Pit to answer the door, Pit goes to the door and is extremely shocked to see 3 humans, as Pit sees them again, he starts screaming in shockness causing the Eds to scream along with him. However, the screaming caused the Eds to be knocked out. So Pit soon brings them inside and shows them to Palutena, the Eds really didn't know what to say. Palutena then simply asks them a few questions saying how did they get here, the Eds tell her that they got there from a slingshot when they were testing their scam. This however confuses Palutena since she really isn't famillar with the type of scams that they do. Soon Dark Pit arrives with Viridi and were also shocked to see 3 humans there too. However, Viridi wasn't really happy with seeing some humans in Skyworld as well as reconizing the 3 of them and accusing them for infecting nature because of their scams that they did over the past few years. Viridi goes as far as threatening them if they don't stop infecting nature with their scams then she would turn them into eggplants. Soon the Eds decide to go to Palutena's kitchen ans tried to cook themselves some grilled cheeses, while Pit, Dark Pit, and Viridi were arguing about why the Eds should or shouldn't be here in Skyworld. Palutena soons tells them to stop arguing and announced that she will soonly bring them back to earth. Then the Eds come out and revealed that they cooked some grilled cheeses for Pit, Dark Pit and Viridi. but when Dark Pit and Viridi was about to eat them, they realized that there is syrup on the grilled cheeses, because of this, they refuse to eat them. Pit however was willing to give to give the grilled cheese with syrup a try, Pit said that the grilled cheese taste decent and gave it a 6/10, but however, things soon go wrong. Two of the grilled cheeses that Dark Pit and Viridi refused to eat soon came to life, much to the Eds' shockness. It was revealed in a flashback that the Eds accidentally used all of Palutena's "extra zing" liquid in the cheese, the grilled cheeses soon tried to attack them, the Eds manage to take them down later on and Ed knocked them out by jumping on them. However, because of this, loads of cheese and syrup splattered on Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, Viridi, Double D, and Eddy, Much to Dark Pit, Viridi, and Eddy's annoyance. So Dark Pit and Viridi head to their places to take a shower to get the cheese and syrup off of them, Dark Pit uncheerfully says that they should have all the cheese and syrup off of them after a word from the sponsers. Viridi then says, curse broadcast commercialism, thus them breaking the fourth wall. Part 2 Part 2 starts off with Palutena coming out of the hot spring, then it shows that everyone was clean, then Palutena tells Pit to take the Eds home, but before Pit was able to do anything, a huge boom was heard outside. It reveals to be a huge portal outside, then comes out of the portal was the true ruler of the underworld, Hades. This shocks Pit, Palutena, and Dark Pit, they were filled with confusion and questions. Pit then remembers that he invited some friends over a few hours ago, realizing that he invited them at the wrong time. Then a flying taxi comes revealing that it was Zelda, Ben 10, and Sonic. Palutena was not really impressed that Pit invited them, however, she was more focused on the fact that Hades is back. Pit however was excited thaat they were here, especially Princess Zelda, then Dark Pit accuses Pit for having a crush on Zelda and mocked him over it, but then Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Hades, and the Eds had a huge argument about it, then Palutena tells them to stop and is feeling pretty paranoid about this, and is worried that Hades might bring Medusa back too. Speaking of the devil, Medusa then shows up, acting a bit out of character, and even calling Hades "boss". This confuses Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit, and Viridi, as well as the Eds despite the fact that they have never seen those two before. but then something more confusing happens, another Hades comes in, confusing and angering the other Hades, then they were arguing about who is the real Hades, then Medusa breaks it up and asked them who is the real Hades, then both of them say "I am!", this however annoys Medusa. This then shocks Pit and Palutena even more and Pit then says that he might have a heart attack about this. Then the first Hades then admits that he isn't the real Hades and rips his costume off and reveals to be Eddy's Brother, this shocks the Eds and angers the real Hades, he then demands Eddy's Brother what was the meaning of this, Eddy's Brother then says that he wanted to see if he can try to take over Skyworld, the Hades ask Eddy's Brother to join him and Medusa, Eddy's Brother except this much to the Eds' dismay. Then Hades reveals that he brainwashed Medusa so that she could work for him, this shocks everyone even more, then Hades started cracking his knuckles, meaning that he is prepared for battle. So the battle starts off with Hades aiming fire at Zelda, Zelda dodges, which leads to cause Ben 10 to turn into Big Chill. Big Chill tries freezing Hades with his ice breath, then Medusa tried to turn the Eds into stone, the Eds were running away from this, this then causes Ben to then turn into Chromastone, thinking that Medusa will be in big trouble because of this, then Eddy's Brother grabs Dark Pit and then tells him that they are going to play "uncle", Pit then tries to do Lighting Chariot on Eddy's Brother. Sonic then runs Palutena over to safety in order to protect her, then Sonic comes back to join the fight. Soon Ben's Omnitrix times out, Ben declays this to be the wrong time for this to happen, then Hades tries to step on Ben because of this, thus angering Ben, when his Omnitrix powers back up, Ben turns into Waybig to fight Hades, then Medusa blasts the Eds with her lazer up to the sky, thinking that she has gotten rid of them. Then Eddy's Brother starts twisting Dark Pit's leg badly, angering Dark Pit and threatening Eddy's Brother to let go of him, Eddy's Brother replys that he has to say "uncle" to make it stop, then Dark Pit uses his Electroshock at Eddy's Brother's face, then the Eds come back, thanks to Ed turning into Lothar somehow. Lothar tries to hit Medusa with his spatular, but Medusa breaks it. Then Ben is starting to run out of ideas of what to turn into next, Pit then suggests him to turn into Alien X. Ben wasn't so sure about this at first, but then Viridi tells Ben to do it anyway since it's his most powerful alien he has. Listening to her words, Ben turns into Alien X. Alien X then creates a black hole to send Hades, Medusa, and Eddy's Brother to the Underworld. Ben thought that they have finally gotten rid of them, but the 3 of them teleported back to Skyworld, frusterating Ben, Ben then says that he can use Alien X to travel back into time to kill Hades the first second he was born, and even said that he can wipe out the world and create a new one if he wanted too, Palutena thinks that Ben has lost his mind, then Palutena suggest that they should evacuate to somewhere safe to rest, Viridi disagrees with this and says that they will keep fighting until they win, she then gives Pit the power of flight because of this. However, Eddy's Brother then grabs Dark Pit again, uses him as a weapon and smashes Viridi into the ground with Dark Pit, Viridi felt the pain ant then agreed to evacuate somewhere else, but before any of that happened, Aladdin came on his carpet and tosses Zelda a lamp telling them to use it. Zelda wasn't sure what this means, however, she saw a speck of dirt on the lamp, so she rubbed it. Then the lamp started shaking, then dust came out of it and it grabs Hades, Medusa, and Eddy's Brother all into the lamp, causing the 3 of them to be stuck in there. Then the dark clouds went away, meaning that peace has returned to Skyworld, Palutena thanked everyone for helping out with the craziness that just happened, then Ben grabs the lamp and throws it far away into a ocean so that nobody will find it. But then Palutena signs seeing that her castle is destroyed thanks to Hades, Palutena then asks everyone else who wants to help clean this entire mess up, and saying that she'll pay them jawbreakers, thus exciting the Eds and they helped her rebuild the castle along with everyone else. Trivia *The special was originally gonna air on Cartoon Network, but however, they moved the special to MTV due to the word "hell" being used in this special, so Cartoon Network decided to give MTV the privilage to air the special on that channel. Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy (series) Category:Cartoon Network